Wahre Engel brauchen keine Flügel
by polarstern131
Summary: Weihnachtsgeschichte mit Herz


Titel: Wahre Engel brauchen keine Flügel  
Autor: polarstern  
Fandom: House M.D  
Genre: Drama  
Charaktere: Cameron  
Spoiler: Nein  
Pairing:Cameron/?  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren von House und Co. gehören nicht mir, sondern NBC Universal, FOX und derer Tochterunternehmen.  
Widmung: Diese FF ist Kexin gewidmet.

1.  
Wahre Engel brauchen keine Flügel

Dr. Allison Cameron war eine freundliche und herzliche junge Frau und deshalb bei fast allen im Krankenhaus sehr beliebt. Wie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten verrichtete sie in der Klinik ihren außerplanmäßigen Dienst, denn ihre Familie wohnte zu weit weg, als dass sie zu ihnen hätte fahren können. Doch sie hatte ihnen Pakete geschickt, sehr lang mit ihnen telefoniert und war dann ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Dort war heute zu ihrer Überraschung nur wenig los, so dass sie sich die Zeit nahm, um ein bisschen durch die Korridore zu spazieren.  
Am Weihnachtsabend war es hier gespenstisch ruhig. Die meisten Patienten waren entweder in der Kapelle oder schliefen, während das Personal in der Halle eine Weihnachtsfeier feierte. Da es so ruhig war, nahm sie auch Geräusche war, die sie sonst wohl nie gehört hätte, so wie die leisen Atemgeräusche aus einer Ecke hinter einer üppigen Pflanze.

Vorsichtig sah sie nach und entdeckte dort ein kleines Mädchen sitzen, das offenbar eingeschlafen war. Die Kleine war ungefähr fünf bis sechs Jahre alt und ihre Kleidung sah sehr schick aus, so dass sie vermutete, dass sie keine normale Ausreißerin war. Sicherlich wurde sie schon vermisst, dachte die Ärztin und überlegte, dass sie hier nicht bleiben konnte. Also rüttelte sie die Kleine sanft an den Schultern, so dass sie aufwachen musste.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete das Kind die Augen und sah Cameron direkt an. Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr der Kleinen, denn sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, geschweige denn, wer die fremde Frau war.  
Die Ärztin sah das, lächelte sie sanft an und redete beruhigend auf das Kind ein.  
„Schhhh, es ist alles gut. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Ich bin Dr. Cameron und hier Ärztin. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich tue dir nichts. Kannst du mir sagen wie du heißt, wo du her kommst und wie alt du bist?" Das waren viele Fragen, das wusste sie, aber nur so konnte sie ihr helfen.

Die Kleine blickte sie an und fand sie sehr nett, also beschloss sie der "Frau Doktor" zu  
vertrauen.  
"Ich war mit meiner Mommy einkaufen und plötzlich war sie weg... ich will zu meiner Mommy", fing sie plötzlich zu weinen an.  
„Wir werden deine Mommy schon finden, ganz bestimmt.", versuchte Cameron sie zu trösten.  
„Sagst du mir noch deinen Namen und wie alt du bist?" Dabei lächelte sie der Kleinen aufmunternd zu.

„Ich bin die Lea und schon sechs und ich weiß gar nicht, wie das heißt wo ich wohne." Sie weinte  
immer noch und konnte sich nur sehr schwer beruhigen, weshalb die Ärztin sie behutsam in den Arm nahm und sanft wiegte. Schutz suchend schlang das Kind die Arme um sie.  
„Komm, wir gehen mal vor die Tür und sehen uns etwas um. Vielleicht sucht dich deine Mommy ja auch schon", sagte sie, nachdem sich die Kleine endlich beruhigt hatte. Sie nahm das Kind bei der Hand und ging mit ihr zu ihrem Spind, um sich was Warmes anzuziehen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie es eigentlich melden müsste, dass sie ein Kind gefunden hatte, doch das könnte sie ja noch immer machen, wenn sie Leas Mutter doch nicht finden würden.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie vor dem Eingang der Klinik und Cameron sah Lea an, um zu erfahren in welche Richtung sie mussten.  
"Weißt du aus welcher Richtung du her gekommen bist, Süße?", fragte sie die kleine Lea, welche nickte und nach links deutete.  
"Von da", sagte sie, woraufhin dieses mal die Ärztin nickte und dann mit Lea in die Richtung ging, die sie ihr gezeigt hatte.

Leas Mutter war am Verzweifeln und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte nur einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, weil sie sehr in Eile gewesen war, weil sie noch ihre letzten Einkäufe erledigen musste und schon war ihre Lea verschwunden.  
Stundenlang hatte sie nach ihr gesucht und saß nun auf einer Bank, ganz in der Nähe wo Cameron und Lea gerade entlang liefen. Sie hatte damit begonnen, alle Freunde der Familie anzurufen.  
Die kleine Lea sah sie als erstes, riss sich von der Ärztin los und lief in die Richtung ihrer Mutter.  
„Mommy, Mommy... " Ihre Mutter hörte den Ruf, drehte sich in die Richtung und lief sofort auf ihr Kind zu.  
"Lea, oh Lea, wie schön das ich dich wieder hab. Wo warst du nur? Ich hab dich überall gesucht." Sie lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, während sich ihre Worte überschlugen, denn sie hatte Schlimmes befürchtet.

Cameron ging langsam auf die beiden zu und ließ ihnen den Spielraum, den sie brauchten für ihre Emotionen.

Leas Mutter ließ nach einiger Zeit inniger Umarmung und vielen Küssen von ihrer Kleinen ab und blickte die fremde Frau glücklich an.  
"Ich bin Sarah Bingham und Sie haben mir gerade das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht. Sie haben mir meine Lea zurück gebracht. Danke, das vergesse ich Ihnen nie."  
Die Ärztin lächelte sie freundlich an.  
„Ich bin aus dem Krankenhaus da vorne. Dort habe ich Ihre Tochter gefunden."  
Die Frauen unterhielten sich kurz darüber, wie es zu dem Unglück hatte kommen können und Bingham lud sie schließlich ein. So wollte sie sich bei der Retterin bedanken. Cameron war sehr  
gerührt und freute sich darauf einen Abend mit ihr und der Kleinen verbringen zu dürfen, hatte jedoch noch ihre Arbeit zu machen. Deshalb tauschten sie noch schnell ihre Handynummern,  
so dass die Rettung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt gefeiert werden konnte.

Nach einer sehr herzlichen Verabschiedung ging die Ärztin schließlich zurück ins Krankenhaus. Sie lächelte den Rest des Abends, denn sie hatte den Geist der Weihnachten eben erlebt, das schönste Geschenk von allen.

Ende


End file.
